


I don't know what I'm doing.

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bonding, Crack, Crack Relationships, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Eating, F/M, Fast Food, First Meetings, Monologue, Pre-Relationship, Random & Short, Restaurants, Short, Short One Shot, Silly, Snacks & Snack Food, Soft Drinks, Talking, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Magica meets a guy at Funso's Funzone, they get along because villains I guess.
Relationships: Sabaf/Magica De Spell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	I don't know what I'm doing.

Who's Sabaf? Is he that guy who started that mummy cult?

Sabaf had gonna a request to take a job by some modern people who asked him to go to some modern place. Funso's Funzone. It seemed to be an entertainment place for children. It had loud, colorful, machines and salty, greasy, food like many places he'd known in his time out the pyramid. 

There was many things he'd grown to hate about this modern world. The people while likely to trust words spoken with authority had long taken in logic and science, beyond that he had no authority here. His way were put as "cult." Nobody would follow him. That was until Sabaf meet them. They told him that if he played their games he'd be allowed to rule over the masses. While he knew well these types to lie, he didn't have a choice. So here he had traveled.

The former cult leader sat at a table with a darkly dressed lady. She seemed worn. Sabaf ordered some greasy cheap food and sugary drinks for himself and her. The lady grumbled, "I hate children." She seemed to be talking to herself but the mammal found her opinion agreeable. The male jackel expressed his agreement, "Gods! I know. Whenever I try to get rid of them, they just foil my lifetime of work." The duck lady looked up at him in surprise. The lady bird hadn't expected to be agreed with. Most people would be put off by hating child. 

That wasn't the case for villains. 

The pizza and sodas came over. While neither had eaten much of this stuff, they ate anyways. 

The shorter man explained, "I use to run an entire society then some ducklings took my power." The taller woman nodded, explaining, "I have suffered much the same. I used to be the most powerful magical user." The fact that they shared something dark deep within their pitch hearts, brought them both a sinister warmth. They drew closer to another. Wicked grins shared between them. 

There's something to be said for having someone who shares your values and morality.

Sabaf looked off. The canine admitted, "I'm actually here for a job." Magica De Spell thought a moment. Magica seemed a little happy as she spoke, "I will be glad to work with someone other than that goodie goodie Funso." The mammalain took a moment to greedly scarf down his last piece of pizza, then spoke, "I hope I work with people like you as well." The sweet darkness was cut short short one of them approached him. Whoever told him to come with him, there was an implied meaning that he didn't have a choice.

The jackal go up, waving goodbye to the duck. She seemed to give approval and support in her own way. So they parts ways. 

The End.


End file.
